Magic Chocolove
by kazukenken
Summary: 'Kuroko Tetsuya, You're one of the luckiest men in the world. These chocolates can make the person who eats it falls in love with you…' AkaKuro Akashi X Kuroko Romance Fluff School life Valentine fic


**Chocolove**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: AkaKuro**

 **Setting: School, Kiseki No Sedai + Kagami are schoolmates**

I was just wandering around the school gym and I didn't have anything to do… it's so boring… the worse this is… there's nothing to eat!

•

I walked to the changing room, maybe something magical happened and there's some delicious food in there. I didn't find anything to eat, but I found a small transparent box… when I looked closely… chocolates! There's a note sticking there.

'Kuroko Tetsuya, You're one of the luckiest men in the world. These chocolates can make the person who eats it falls in love with you…'

Heh? It's a big lie! There's nothing such as that… Who sent this? Ah~ forget about it, I wanted to watch TV.

•

"Hey, Kurokocchi!" it was Kise-kun, he slept at the gym last night.

"Oh Kise-kun, had a nice nap?" I asked.

"Yeah… it was really tiring yesterday… I had modeling job yesterday, I don't have enough rest" he said and walked towards me.

"But you're really an amazing model, Kise-kun…" I said.

"Thanks…" he said and glanced at that box of chocolates.

"Whose chocolates are these?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Can I eat this?" he asked.

"Of course…" I replied.

He opened the box and ate a piece of chocolate. Was it delicious?

•

"Kurokocchi…" I heard someone called me with a deep voice.

"Huh?" I looked around, finding that voice.

"It's me…" it was Kise-kun, his gaze changed into a strange one. He went closer to me and I got scared.

"What are you doing, Kise-kun?" I was really scared, would I get beaten?

"Trying to kiss you…" he leaned closer but my hands pushed him away.

"Kise-kun! Are you crazy? You're with Aomine-kun!" I said.

"That doesn't mean that I can't love someone else…" he said, this wasn't Kise-kun… I ran outside and didn't look back. Why did Kise-kun become a pervert? And the worse is… why me? He's dating with Aomine and he's happy with it… And it was purely strange, suddenly he acted like that.

Wait… this wasn't because of those chocolates, right? I mean… yeah, it happened, but it could be only coincidence. But I got more and more curious…

•

"Hey, Tetsu!" I earned a smack on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Aomine-kun.

"Why are you sweating a lot, Tetsu?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer that. I couldn't say that his boyfriend flirted with me and I ran away because he became a pervert…

"Um… I just… want to exercise, hehe…" I lied.

"I'm thirsty right now so you have to accompany me to the Maji Burger…" he said and I just followed him. Maybe… I could try something…

We just bought two cups of vanilla shake and sat down.

"Aomine-kun, do you want some chocolates?" I offered him, I wanted to know about these chocolates… was it really magical?

"Of course I want…" he took it and ate it.

Suddenly, his gaze changed… just like Kise-kun before.

"Kuroko… do you know how much I want to kiss those lips of yours? It looks really soft…" he said. Ah… these chocolates have magical power.

"Aomine-kun… get your sense back…" I was afraid and stood up but he grabbed my wrist tightly. He pulled me into a hug…

"Tetsu… you're really pretty... how can you have a perfect face… exactly my type, cutie boy…" he used flirting tone and I was really scared and I tried to release myself from Aomine-kun's body. When I was finally released, I ran away again. Where should I go? My feet automatically led me back to the gym.

"Tetsu! Where are you going?" Aomine-kun shouted and I just ran faster.

•

Stupid me… why did I go back to the school gym, I'll be dead if I was found by Kise-kun. I hesitantly opened the door and looked around. It's pretty empty, huh?

Suddenly, Kagami-kun appeared.

"Kuroko! Where did you go? Let's practice…" he said.

"Okay… Kise-kun isn't here?" I asked.

"He's here before, now he's going to somewhere, I don't know…" he replied.

"Oh… that's a relief" I asked.

"Why? He flirts with you again?" he asked.

"No… I'll practice later… I want to eat now, is it okay?" I asked.

"It's okay…" he said and I went to the changing room and opened my lunchbox.

I wasn't really eating, I kept thinking about the chocolate. It really makes someone who eats it, love me and have a crazy obsession over me.

Maybe, I should give Akashi-kun the chocolate… he'll like me… he'll try to kiss me, hug me… Oh… that's heaven…

"You looked blank, Kuroko…" Kagami-kun said.

"Ah… I was just thinking about something…" I said.

"Whose chocolates are these? Look delicious…" he took one and ate it…

"DON'T! KAGAMI-KUN!" but I was late. I'm doomed.

Kagami-kun dragged me into the living room and pushed me to the floor.

•

"Kagami-kun! Wake up!" I shouted but he didn't listen… he sat on my legs so I couldn't move.

He started unbuttoning his shirt and I was shocked. I'm going to be raped? I didn't want to! His hands went to my shirt and tried to unbuttoned my shirt too but I tried hard to push his hands away. When I got weakened, I gave up… then someone pushed Kagami-kun away from me. Finally, someone saved me. But…

It was Kise-kun… who's still affected by the chocolate. Not long after that, Aomine-kun came also. OH MY GOD, this is hell…

"Get your hands off Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun shouted to Kagami.

"Why?! What's your problem?" Kagami asked.

"He's mine! So, go away!" Kise-kun claimed.

"What the hell are you saying? He's freaking mine… those perfect lips are mine…" Aomine-kun joined.

They started to attack me, tried to kiss… even rape me… what am I? Food samples in the supermarket?

•

Then I felt that they didn't surround me again. They fell to the floor and there's Akashi-kun, he pushed everyone outside the changing room and locked the door.

"Akashi-kun…" I said softly.

"What's happening to them? Are they crazy? Tried to rape you… and there are three of them!" he said.

"Uh… I don't know, Akashi-kun… thanks, I almost died…" I said.

"No problem" he said.

Now's the chance, Tetsuya… you're now in the same room and he's in front of you…

"Akashi-kun, do you want some chocolate?" I asked.

"Hm… okay…" he ate one, I was waiting for his reaction.

"It's really delicious, Tetsuya… where did you get these chocolates?" he asked. Huh? I thought he would just hug me or kiss me… What happened…

"Hm… it's not important…" I said, I was disappointed. Why? Why it didn't happen to Akashi-kun?

"Tetsuya, what is this?" he noticed the paper on the box of those magical but not-so now…

"It's just a paper, I haven't read it…" I said, took that from his hand.

"Then just read it… fully…" he said. This was weird…

I read it again but I didn't realize that there's something that I haven't read before. It was folded so I didn't know it before. I finally read that….

•

' _These chocolates can make someone loves you, everyone except… the one who really actually loves you even without this magical power…'_

•

I was frozen… so… Akashi-kun…

He smiles to me sweetly, he actually likes me?

"Akashi-kun, how could you know about this paper?" I asked.

"Hm… I was the one who put this here…" he said.

"Akashi-kun… you…" I was speechless.

"I gave this to prove you…" he didn't finish his sentence…

"Akashi-kun… then, you…" I couldn't look directly into his eyes.

"Yes, I love you… this is just a way to make you know about my feelings…" I said.

"How?" I couldn't say anything and I became so light and weak.

"Tetsuya… you know why they were like that?" he asked.

"Because they ate the chocolate… and it happened…" I replied.

"It's because their mind and feelings can be manipulated by those chocolates. But mine… can't be manipulated and this is me… who loves you…" he said and I almost cried, I couldn't believe that he said that to me.

"Akashi-kun, I love you too…" I said and we closed the distance between our lips. I'm in heaven, Oh God…

•

We kept continuing to kiss then we heard door banging…

"YA! Akashi! Kurokocchi's mine! Open the door!" it was Kise-kun, thank God he's outside and Akashi-kun locked the door.

"He's MINE!" I heard Kagami too.

"Tetsu! Don't let Akashi rape you!" it was Aomine-kun.

"You three need to shut your mouth because he's mine and only mine. I'm the absolute" Akashi-kun shouted and smirked at me.

I melted because of his beautiful face… and he kissed me again… way deeper than before…

•

We pulled away and panting hard. I was so dizzy… maybe this is just a dream…

"Akashi-kun… is it a dream?" I asked.

He didn't say anything and flicked my forehead.

"Ah~ it hurts…" I whined.

•

"Didn't it hurt more when you fell from the heaven?"

•

•

•

•

•

 _Wow! It's Valentine fic for you AkaKuro shippers… RnR PWEASEEEE3_


End file.
